His Butler, Loving
by EliteKilljoy
Summary: The sky was dark, clouds overhead. The moon seemed absent in the night sky. Even it was mourning the death of such a kind. "I won't leave him!" "There will be no need for that." Sebastian brings Ciel back to life. SebastianxCiel Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hey all! I have recently just finished watching Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) after it was recommended by a friend, Liz (FanFiction name: Lizabell) Ok now, I have been addicted to Black Butler after I watched the series, so I decided to make a slash of my favorite characters. Enjoy. SebastianxCiel … I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS NOR DO I GET PAID FOR THIS.

* * *

><p>"Ciel..." The small voice was barely audible in the silence.<p>

The young Earl's face was stained with tears that were not his own. Blonde curls wrapped around his face as his future wife grieved. Lizzie sniffled.

"He can't be gone…" she said, not daring to fight back the tears that fell so generously onto his pale skin. She felt that if she refused for them to fall, she would forget about him in his death.

The mansion servants stood around, heads bowed at the sight before them. Finnian's eyes didn't hold the usual child-like glint as usual. May-Rin had removed her glasses, clutching them tightly to her chest. They were the only things the master had ever given her. Bardroy's head hung, staring at his feet. He was usually the comical one in the castle, but he was silent that day. Tanaka was not in his typical super deformed form. His Japanese tea mug was also gone, forgotten under the sudden sadness of the day.

The sky was dark, clouds overhead. The moon seemed absent in the night sky. Even it was mourning the death of such a kind.

Lady Elizabeth sunk down over Ciel's dead form, crying heavily. After all, she was Ciel's fiancée and cousin. She had known him forever, and desperately wanted him to smile. But it was too late for that now. He would never have the chance to smile again…

Pluto, the demon hound, walked slowly up to Ciel's dead body in his human form. He went to lick Ciel's face when Finny pulled him back. They sat on the ground by each other, Pluto whimpering slightly.

Lizzie started to cry harder. May-Rin walked over to her, grabbing her gently and pulling her away. Lady Elizabeth screamed out.

"I won't leave him!"

"There will be no need for that."

Everyone stopped and turned to face who had spoken.

A man stood in the shadow of a tree. As he walked slowly from underneath, his face and pitch hair shined slightly in what light was showing through the leaves. His red-pink eyes seemed to glow. A black tailcoat and other butler-like accessories fitted nicely to his form.

"Sebastian?" was the collective voice that escaped from everyone's lips.

"Oi, when did he get there?" May-Rin whispered. Finny shrugged in response.

Sebastian moved over to his master's body and everyone backed away. What was going to happen?

The butler dropped to a knee, leaning over the earl's torso. They're bodies ran the length of each other. Sebastian lowered himself over Ciel until his face was an inch from his master's.

"It is not yet your time, master." The whisper escaped from a partial smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: So very sorry! I've had a lot of personal stuff recently and complete forgot about fan fiction for a time (I know, shun me)! I'll try to write more to all of my fan fictions as soon as possible now that school is out.

I really like this story a lot. I stay up all night sometimes thinking of the advancing plot. Sorry if this one uses a lot of the same adjectives; I was just trying to get another chapter up, haha. Forgive me. This chapter is a little longer than the first (thank God) and I hope you like it! :D Enjoy, favorite, rate, and review. =]

* * *

><p>It was still dark when Ciel awoke. He tried to sit up, but instead received a sharp pain and sunk back into his warm bed.<p>

He looked slowly around the room. A large window to his left covered most of the wall. An ornate curtain blocked a dull light from entering and awaking the now surveying boy. The soft bed that Ciel lay in was occupying a whole corner of the room. Beside him he saw a dark mahogany bedside table. He smiled slightly at the sight of a beautiful ring with a turquoise stone. Finally, there was an item to help him name where he was: Phantomhive Manor.

Ciel sat up, carefully, and reached for the ring. But something was wrong. The more he tried to move his arm, the harder it got to do so. It felt like a thousand wasps stinging his pale flesh.

The Earl broke out in a cold sweat. _What is happening? _he thought, panicked.

It was too painful when he tried to stand (he actually looked rather comical attempting it), so Ciel decided to access his injuries. He couldn't move his left arm, he had a large gash across his back, a small cut under his right eye, and a deep bruise on his abdomen.

Ciel sighed, silently cursing himself for doing so as his wounds blazed to life.

Bored, unable to get up and start the day on his own, the young Earl sat trying to remember what had happened. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

_He woke in the dark. "S-Sebastian?" he had called out cautiously. Ciel was suddenly aware of pain. Excruciating pain. Everywhere. A tall shadowy figure moved only a few feet away from where the boy sat, sneaking along in the gloom. The thing walked silently into a different space. A piercing scream that made Ciel cringe was heard, echoing throughout the small shack (Ciel had decided this was what it was from the cramped area and damp smell). Surely Sebastian would come to save him? He hadn't noticed the form reenter his vicinity. Warmth on his neck brought Ciel from his thoughts. Two scarlet eyes seemed to squint in a smile. "I am here, my Lord."_

Ciel rejoined the [resent with a start. Had he heard laughter?

Slowly, painfully, he found himself dragging his broken body out of the warm embrace that was his bed. His legs nearly gave under the weight of being bed-ridden. Ciel grunted as each step brought him closer to the curtained window. The light was blinding on his dark-adjusted eyes as he pulled the material aside. He heard the laughter again, louder this time. The Earl looked over his manor's lawn.

Finny played with Pluto in the grassy field. Mey-Rin was seated Ran Mau on the edge of the large stone fountain. Ran Mau was busy stringing flowers into the maid's hair. Bard stood next to Tanaka, both talking and observing the scene before them. The first enjoyed a cigarette, the latter a cup of Japanese tea.

Ciel couldn't help but feel relieved because of the serenity of everyone. Whatever he had gone through, everybody was safe. The young Master found himself almost smiling. Almost.

But he felt another emotion. One he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Something was missing on the site. Ciel looked over everything frantically, searching for something that was gone. His spine chilled. What was gone? Was it stolen? He began to worry.

An item popped into mind. Ciel knew it was there, but he hurried (as quickly as his body would allow) towards the nightstand, anyway. He muscles ached when he sighed in relief. His father's ring slid easily onto his thumb, as it was too big for any other finger. The ring was safe. But then, what was missing?

He sat on the edge of the bed. With the light coming in from the window, the room was more visible.

Everything was just as Ciel remembered it. But something still wasn't right. He pouted silently. _The Queen's guard dog can't even solve a little mystery in his own manor, _he thought, scoffing.

Eyes rested upon the table. Where was his tea?

Ciel shot up (kind of). Of course! That's what he worried so much about…right?

He flinched as a knock was heard on the door. "C-Come in," he said, voice cracking from a dry throat.

His memory of the night in the shack sprung to his mind, vivid as it was when it had happened the first time. Had those people, whoever had taken him, come back? But then, why would they knock? Was it a trick?

_It's too late now, _he thought as the door slowly creaked open. His heart nearly stopped when the dark figure from his dream, no, memory, strode into the room, supporting a silver tray. "Sebastian?"

The Earl's butler stayed silent for a moment before grinning and moving over to set the tea and tray on the table. "I see you are awake, Young Master," he whispered to the Earl.

A hot tear fell from Ciel's eye, stinging his cut. "It's about time you brought tea," he said, wiping the tear away angrily. "I was getting worried."

_What am I saying? Worried? About my butler?_

"I-It must just be the medicine talking," Ciel choked. Surely it had to be?

Sebastian smiled, hugging his master lightly. "Yes, my Lord. Just the medicine."

The butler's eyes glowed slightly red as he grinned. He hadn't had the heart to tell Ciel that no medicine was given to him.

"It's alright, Young Master," Sebastian whispered, looking into the younger boy's eyes. "I missed you as well."


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Okay, I have a few announcements. If you don't like it, keep reading. =P

I asked my friend today about some events that should happen in this story. He gave me an idea and I think that I'll stick to it. I just hope this can entice him to read it now. ^_^

Anyways, you can all probably tell that this is my favorite fan fiction (as I've ONLY been updating this one…), but I'll try to do the others soon for anyone who reads more than one of mine. D=

So, (almost done now, haha, sorry) I dedicate this chapter to my good friend, Christian, for the ideas and for *ahem* READING this! =D Enjoy, rate, comment, and review. =]

Plus, this chapter is only about 700 words. Sorry about it. =P

* * *

><p>Ciel stared back deeply into Sebastian's eyes. <em>What did he just say?<em>

Ciel's head was spinning and he felt like he would fall over. Nothing could have prepared him for the emotional shockwave that his butler hit him with.

_It's fine,_ he thought, panicking. _He's my butler. He's supposed to miss me, isn't he? After all, he must feel strange when we are apart. Our contract makes us want to be together. Yeah, the contract._

Throughout Ciel's arguing with himself, Sebastian was staying completely calm, as usual. "Today we have Earl Gray, my Lord," he said, preparing the tea.

_When did he get over there? _Ciel thought, amazed at Sebastian's dedication. He didn't often get distracted.

Sebastian looked peripherally at Ciel. His master seemed to be in deep thought.

Suddenly, remembering that he wanted to ask his butler something, Ciel spoke up. "Why was everyone laughing in to yard?"

Sebastian replied with a slight grin. "Just because you're out means the others cannot have fun?" Ciel scowled. "Pardon me, my Lord," Sebastian apologized quickly. "It was bold of me to say."

"Indeed."

The truth of the matter was that Sebastian had had an idea of when Ciel would be waking up. He had told everybody to act like they weren't worried for the Earl's sake. After all, no need to make him feel bad after a traumatic experience such as being kidnapped.

Kidnapped…

The word rang through Sebastian's head. Frowning, he held a tea cup out to his master, who was now seated on the big bed.

Ciel took it, grateful of the warmth that it brought to his dry throat and aching body.

It wasn't until Sebastian left the room that Ciel noticed something was wrong. "Sebastian was acting oddly," he mumbled to himself. He groaned as he stood. Setting his tea down, he walked through the manor to his study where he rung the servants bell.

Sebastian sighed. "With everything left to do he calls me _now_?"

A knock on the study door made Ciel turn in his chair towards it. The butler walked in. "Yes, Master?" he asked.

Ciel fumbled with the ring on his thumb. His eyebrows came to a slightly furrowed point. "Sebastian. Tell me, what's wrong with you?" he asked, annoyed. He had to take time out of his day to make sure his _butler_ was alright. Ugh.

Sebastian noticed the boy's annoyed air. He figured he should tell the truth, but how could he? It would be impossible. The young Master wouldn't believe him, would he? He stayed silent.

"Sebastian," Ciel warned, rising slowly from his seat behind the large desk.

The older male smiled. When prompted why, he responded with, "The light coming in from the window makes you look almost…_angelic_."

Ciel's eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened in shock. Was this some kind of sick joke? Was that on purpose? Irony, maybe? Whatever the case, the Earl didn't let it distract him for very long. "I said, Sebastian, what is wrong with you?"

The man blended into the shadows. "Nothing, my Lord. Please, I have a lot to do today and-"

His eyes opened and his contract glowed slightly under the eyepatch. "You what, Sebastian?" the boy asked, angry now.

Sebastian shook his head slightly and looked down. Pitch hair covered his face. Red eyes illuminated underneath his lochs. "My Lord…." He trailed off.

Ciel grew pale as he realized the tone of his butler's voice meant nothing good.

"It was my fault that you were kidnapped..." Scarlet eyes fixed upon their target behind its desk. "It was my fault that you died."


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Hello, guys! EliteKilljoy here, back for another installment of—wait…never mind. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It may be a little short (sorry =P), but I think you will enjoy it (I hope o.O). A reviewer PMed me and asked if you could all figure out what happened to Ciel. I decided to tell you…some. Enjoy. Well…read, rate, and review! The three R's of a good fan! Thank you all for reading this crap that I write. O.O

* * *

><p>Ciel's eyes fixed upon his butler. His mouth was opened slightly in surprise.<p>

_Did he just say that…it was his fault?_ The earl tried to shake these thoughts from his head. After all, Sebastian was the one who was always there for him, right? They were bound by a contract, one that couldn't be broken even if they tried. So then, Sebastian had to be lying? To protect Ciel from the truth, maybe? But why would he? Was the demon really on his side after all..?

"Wh-What are you saying?" Ciel asked, his throat suddenly dry.

Sebastian had been standing, just watching his young master. He had expected much more of a reaction from the boy. _Disappointing, really, _he thought, sighing.

Figuring he best answer his master's question, he spoke gently and slowly as if to someone who couldn't speak English well. "You died because of me, my Lord."

A long silence followed this short statement before Ciel spoke again. This time, he was calmer, though on the inside he was freaking out.

"Explain yourself. Tell me what happened and tell me why you let it." The earl's jaw was clenched angrily.

Sebastian watched his young lord carefully before responding. Choosing his words carefully, he began to tell the story.

"You were kidnapped. Please don't scoff at me, sir, you told me to tell the story. Anyway, your kidnappers _obviously_ wanted something from you; why else would anyone kidnap someone? Money? Power? Slavery, sexual and non? Companionship, counselor, drugs? Oh, sorry. I digress. These people wanted _you_." Ciel gave him a confused look. "Oh, come now. Think," Sebastian replied.

"Because I am an earl, I suppose," Ciel answered as more of a question than anything.

Sebastian smiled. "Almost. You see, they wanted your eye." His master appeared disgusted by this. "Disturbing, yes? But not much of a surprise." The butler moved over behind his master and leaned over the boy's shoulder. "This," he added, removing the eye patch. "would be worth much to them."

"How?" Ciel thought about this. What could those people want with his eye? Sure, it had the contract between Sebastian and him, but who would care about that?

"My Lord, there are few in this world who would care about such things."

As soon as these words were whispered into his ear, something clicked in Ciel's head, but he couldn't quite figure it out.

'_Few of this world'…Demons? No, demons wouldn't interfere with the affairs of their own kind. But then…who would?_ "Angels…" Ciel whispered, thinking it over.

Sebastian's smile grew as he bowed to the boy. "You are bright."

"Ashe? Angela? They're back?" Ciel slammed his hands on the desk and stood, suddenly enraged. "And they want my eye? Wait…why..?"

The butler walked to the other side of the room, observing the earl from there in the shadows. With his face half hidden by shadows, only the demon's eyes shown. "Watch this, young master," he whispered in the silence.

Ciel was about to ask what he was watching for when his head burst with unbearable pain. He screamed out, sprawling on his desk, trying to get it to stop. "What are you doing to me?" he asked loudly. His knuckles turned white from squeezing onto the edges of the wood. He was vaguely aware of sweat rolling down his face and dripping onto the carpet. Ciel managed a glance up. Sebastian looked frightening in the shadows where his pink eyes glowed evilly. A black cloud streaked with teal membrane-looking waves appeared to be coming from the demon.

Then all was black.

_Ciel's eyes began to adjust. He was in the cabin…the one that he had seen in his last dream (memory?). His head no longer pained him. As a matter of fact, he couldn't feel anything at all. _That's odd,_ he thought, but paid it no mind. He heard rustling and looked around for a quick getaway. Finding a few crates, Ciel dove behind them and watched from a small crack in one. Two people, tall and pale, came into the room and bent over. They were examining something that Ciel couldn't see. "Now," one of them said. "Where is your butler?" _'Butler'? That's an odd thing to ask someone._ The other figure took out was looked like a small knife. After repeating the question and getting no answer again, the first assailant (who was male; Ciel could tell from his voice) spoke to his comrade. "Just take it," he had said. "Take the contract." Now Ciel knew what was going on. He was back in his memory, but this time he was watching it like a movie. The male kicked at something, a muffled 'oof' was heard, and then he moved out of the room. As he left, Ciel got a better view. The two had been looking at…Ciel? _Well, this is weird, _he thought. The second attacker (Ciel had found this one to be female upon further inspection of...areas) began to cut at his past self. "Hey!" he had yelled. No reaction. "Stop it!" He ran from his cover and went to push the female away but fell straight through her onto the ground. The earl lay there, breathing heavily, and glimpsed himself. The other Ciel was tied up with thick, white rope that seemed to breathe. As the current master went in to take a closer look, the woman caught his attention. For some reason she had given up trying to cut his eye out and had joined her partner in the other room. Ciel walked back over to where he had entered the memory, trying to find a way out. He didn't want to stay there any longer. "Sebastian, bring me out," he commanded. No answer. Movement behind him startled Ciel and he jumped, turning. "S-Sebastian?" The voice sounded like his, but it hadn't come from his lips. It took Ciel only a moment to understand that he was trapped and might as well watch his past self. The dark figure moved through the shadows and to where his attackers had gone. Shaking his head, he convinced himself not to go look. Maybe he could get out of this vision faster if he just let it play out how it was supposed to. After a few minutes that seemed like hours, the shadow reappeared in the vicinity. "I am here, my Lord." It was a familiar voice. Then, everything was black once again._

* * *

><p>A.N: I know in this chapter I mention that Ashe and Angela are two different people. Actually, I'm surprised no one has flamed me for this yet. Well, I'm here to tell you that this was on purpose. I just thought it would be easier to understand that there were two people talking to one another instead of just one.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Oh. My. Gosh. I haven't talked to you guys in like….FOREVER! Wow…I decided to write today because I'm home alone and I'm bored. Plus, I LOVE this story! I'm going to try to post more and more, but exams are coming up next week, then Christmas and New Years and everything so…we'll see. Now who's excited to see what happened to Ciel?! Rate, review, and favorite!

Wow, okay, this was actually written a LONG time ago! Wow! So, here it is, lol, I forgot I wrote this. ._.'

[hr]

Ciel lifted his head and groaned. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he saw that he was in his study, laying half on his desk. _What happened?_ He thought to himself. He nearly jumped out of his seat as he saw Sebastian. The Earl closed his eyes tightly.

The butler still had that black cloud around him, though it was going away. His whole appearance had changed. His nails were longer than usual and sharp, as were his teeth. Sebastian was still pale and his eyes still glowed red-pink, but there was something different about his skin, too. It seemed to glow, even though there was that dark cloudy mass surrounding him.

Ciel opened his eyes slowly. Afraid? Frightened? Of course not. He was the Earl Phantomhive. Afraid of nothing.

"My Lord?" Sebastian asked calmly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ciel had seen, and thought he saw, some strange things in his life, but how could he have imagined his butler in such a gruesome fashion?

When Ciel had looked back, Sebastian was just as he always was: pale, red eyes, normal nails (though they were black), the contract on his hand, normal teeth, no cloud.

What was going on? Ciel took in a deep breath and tried to compose himself. _It was just your imagination. It wasn't really there. Stop thinking about—_

Ciel's thoughts were cut off by Sebastian's voice. The butler had gotten closer now, concerned about the state his master was in.

"Bocchan?" he asked softly. "Are you alright?"

Ciel sat up in his chair, acting like nothing had happened. He crossed his legs. "Bring me cake," he said simply.

"My Lord?"

"Just do it, Sebastian."

"As you wish, my Lord," the butler acknowledged bowing and then leaving the room to fetch what his master had wanted.

Ciel took the time that Sebastian was gone to think everything over. "So…I died. Because of Sebastian. But he brought me back. Because of the contract? Because he wanted to? I was kidnapped by Ashe and Angela. They wanted my eye. Why..?"

Left to his thoughts, the Earl was forced to remember that terrifying scene in the shack. There was one thing he couldn't explain, aside from the fact of why the angels wanted his eye. If Sebastian supposedly saved him that night, how did he die? He also recalled strange, white, breathing ropes. What were they? Were they relevant?

The young master sighed, taking in all the details again and trying to make sense of it all. What really happened may never be known, but he was sure of one thing. Whatever had happened, it was Sebastian's fault and he was the one he should be interrogating.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen as Sebastian baked the cake, he had time to think as well.

He wondered if Ciel blamed him for everything. He had already told the boy that it was, in fact, his error, but would his master truly believe him? After all, they had nearly always been together and they trusted each other more than anything. He felt that his young master relied on him.

And he _knew_ that he relied on his young master…

_DING!_

"Ah, the cake seems to be done," he murmured to himself. Sighing, he took it from the oven and left it out to cool for a bit. In the meantime, he decided to go find the others.

Once outside, everyone huddled close to Sebastian. They all asked questions at once before he silenced them. "Please, one at a time."

"Is he awake?"

"Will the Young Master be alright?"

"How is he holding up?"

"Is that cake I smell?!"

"Hoh hoh hoh."

Pluto barked and whimpered, too. He could smell the delicious cake.

Sebastian sighed and put a hand to his head and he began answering the questions. "Yes, he is awake. Yes, he will be fine. The Young Master is strong and will always be. Yes, Finny, that is cake. No, you can't have any. Tanaka…I suppose you're alright." Then he glared at Pluto in response to his barking. "And oh, how I still hate dogs."

"Sebastian. Come up here," Ciel said to himself in his study. He knew Sebastian would hear. "Oh, and forget the cake."

Sebastian perked his head. "Yes, Bocchan," he said simply and began walking up to Ciel's study. Before he got out of earshot of everyone, he looked over his shoulder and said, "You may help yourselves to the cake."

There was a knock on the door of the office and Ciel looked up from his work. He had been trying, and failing, to take his mind off of what had happened. His wounds hadn't been hurting but, now that he wasn't concentrating so hard, they flared back to life.

"Come in."

"My Lord," Sebastian greeted. "I went through the trouble of making you a cake and you didn't even want it?"

Ciel glared up at him. "Shut up," he muttered, standing. "I want you to answer a few questions. Truthfully."

Sebastian bowed. "As you wish." The butler was slightly concerned about what his master would ask, but he would answer anything his master inquired.

"What were those weird white breathing ropes that I was tied up in?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian thought for a moment, trying to remember what the young master was referring to. "Ah. Angels are strange creatures, my Lord. The breathing ropes were no doubt one of their dark, magical spells."

Ciel nodded slowly taking things in. "So…it wasn't from anything _alive_, right?" he asked, slightly pale. The knowledge that something with tentacles holding him was simply sickening.

"To my knowledge, no. I don't believe those 'ropes' were connected to anything alive," Sebastian reassured his unsure master.

Ciel nodded slowly. "One more thing."

"Anything, Bocchan."

Sebastian grew nervous, though not visibly. Was this it? Was his master going to ask that dreaded question? _Please don't, my Lord..._ he thought.

"If you saved me, how did I die?"


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Ah! I'm so sorry! I'm such a terrible person to you guys! =( I will try to write more (even though these promises always seem empty). I apologize. I'm home alone for awhile, though, so maybe I'll be able to have some peace and quiet to write. Scratch that. The cats are being idiots with some paper.

I have returned from my escapade of punishing my cats! ^.^ The mighty hero has—I digress. ANYWAY, I'm so sorry for not posting! I know I'm a terrible person, but it's your reviews that keep me going and…lately…I feel as though I haven't been getting many, even when I update. *depressed author's rant over* SO! Enjoy this latest chapter and please…LET ME KNOW YOU LOVE MY STORY. And me. Love me, too. Tell meh I'm pretteh! XD

P.S. Sorry for OOC in this.. .

P.P.S. Sorry for any misspellings that involve 'G's…my 'G' key is broken haha.

P.P.P.S. I've seen a ton of authors updating their readers about their lives. Is that anything that you would be interested in, or naw?

* * *

><p>Sebastian made a soft surprised sound. His master had asked the dreaded question. How should he answer? Honestly? That would destroy the young master. Should he lie? He would find out. What to do?!<p>

"My Lord, I…"

"Save it. I want the truth, no matter how hard it is to take." Ciel was standing, then. He seemed to have aged. He was no longer the little boy-earl who relied on his butler. He was a fierce leader, questioning his subject harshly.

Sebastian sighed, looking visibly uncomfortable. "Let me explain," he whispered. Ciel raised an eyebrow, daring his butler to continue. "I suppose you don't remember. It makes sense. Your mind would try to forget and—"

"Sebastian." The voice was rough, almost accusing. "Stop stalling. Answer me. Now. You have sixty seconds."

"That isn't enough time to—"

"Fifty-nine, fifty-eight…"

"Alright!" Sebastian put two fingers up to his temple, pushing to relieve some pain that the stress was causing him. He began quickly, not wanting to waste any time to explain what happened.

"A month or so ago," Sebastian started, speaking quickly. "I took you."

Ciel nearly spat out the tea he was drinking. "You WHAT?! Like…?" He poked his finger through the index finger and thumb of his other hand that was forming a circle.

Sebastian's face flushed, turning more pale than usual. "No! Not—I—My Lord, you must understand that I—" The butler fumbled over his words. He stopped talking instantly, not wanting to dig himself a deeper hole.

Ciel tapped his foot. "Fourty-six," he counted calmly.

Sebastian felt like pulling his hair out. He couldn't explain all of this in sixty seconds, there was just absolutely no time! How could he make his master understand? How could he explain how the young boy had died and how he had brought him back to life? Humans were awful at taking bad news and his master was no exception. He was commanded, however, so he did his best.

"You um…you asked me to, uh…" the butler tried to begin again, attempting to find the right words. He sighed to compose himself and started again.

"It was late. You had just finished a meeting with an important ambassador from Japan. He wanted to become trade partners with Funtom and you were not happy with his offer. He was deliberately trying to cheat you. You were tired, you had had a long day, and you just—"

"_Get on with it_."

"Right, yes, of course. I took you to your room to put you to bed, like usual. You fell asleep, I left, all was well. Until midnight. You woke with a horrible nightmare and called for me, so, of course, I came to comfort—er…put you back to bed. You asked me to stay with you until you fell asleep, but I had insisted that I had much to do and…" Sebastian's tone changed. He sounded almost regretful. "Either way, you let me go do my work while you tried to get back to sleep. Sometime throughout the night, Angela and Ash made their way into your room and took you, assumedly to steal your eye. As soon as I discovered that you were missing, I came after you. You remember the cabin, am I right?" Ciel just stared. "Right. I went and…received you from them."

"That's what you meant by 'took me,'" Ciel muttered to himself before speaking directly to his butler. "They wanted our contract."

"Ah, yes," he replied simply. "An angel can do a great many things with something as valuable as a human soul. I must have gotten out of control…I tried to eat you, to devour your soul."

Ciel grew curious and leaned forward over his desk slightly to listen closer.

"It wasn't time. Our contract wasn't complete," the demon explained. "So I got punished for it." The look on his master's face demanded more of an explanation, so the demon unbuttoned his tailcoat and shirt. Across his chiseled abs, a huge gash cut deep.

"I thought that a demon couldn't get injured? Why didn't you heal yourself?" Ciel was beginning to feel nauseous. How had he not smelled it before? It smelled of dying flesh and blood and rot. He tried his best to control his stomach.

Sebastian smiled slightly, seemingly pained. "_I_ wasn't injured, Young Master," he explained. "You were."

A glance at the gash was all Ciel could handle. He gulped slightly and looked back at the man before him. "You mean…"

The demon nodded. "This was yours. You died, but I couldn't have that."

"Sebastian…" Ciel whispered. Everything hit him at once like a train. There was no way this could be happening. Nothing had prepared him for this. Why did Sebastian have to— "You're…dying. For me…"


End file.
